


Of Idiots and Goodbyes

by InquisitiveVet



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Gifts, Living in St. Petersburg, M/M, Miscommunication, Post-Canon, Super Light Angst, Viktor is trying, anxious yuuri, argument, worried Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 07:04:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11286156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InquisitiveVet/pseuds/InquisitiveVet
Summary: Yuuri wanted to surprise Viktor for all his hard work on the upcoming competition. However, Viktor's spending habits may be getting in the way of that possibility. This stresses Yuuri out to no end.





	1. Expensive Lamps and Amber Necklaces

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! Thanks for taking the time to read this! It was a little plot bunny I've had for a while. It's been a very long time since I last published any kind of fanfiction (5 years and a website ago... wow, me), and my editor who usually convinces me to break my sentences up isn't really up for this kind of thing, so this is unbetad. This is my first time writing these two, so I hope I do them justice. Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> P.S.: Super mega extra bonus points to anyone who can figure out who I was on ff.net! (If you know me irl, you can't compete, sorry!)

It all started, Yuuri could now recall, a week before the argument finally broke. 

Yuuri would claim it was their first real argument as a couple. Viktor would posit that their argument at the Cup of China was their first argument as a couple, followed by the one the night before the free skate in Barcelona, and Yuuri would counter that they were not a couple until their conversation after the cup (“Really, Vitya, if both people aren’t aware they’re in a relationship, it’s not a relationship!”) and that the Barcelona Miscommunication™, as Yuuri had taken to calling it, had not been an argument, as both he and Viktor had simply stated their opinions on the matter without attempting to bring the other to their side. 

They would both agree that this one was an argument, though. About a week ago, Viktor had bought Yuuri a new cashmere sweater. It was soft and warm, the kind of thing Yuuri would never buy for himself because it was clearly so expensive, but it was a very nice and thoughtful gift from his fiancé who had clearly heard his complaints about the cold. Yuuri accepted Viktor’s gift graciously and moved on with his life. 

Except that that was only the beginning. One joking complaint about how the only suit he owned was the one from the conference last year and a new suit appeared in his closet, complete with new cuff links with his name inscribed in kanji, which were clearly custom made, and a set of ties with matching pocket squares. All of it was a bit rich for Yuuri’s taste, but Viktor had been so proud and happy to show him the gifts that he wouldn’t’ve dared say anything. 

Yuuri said off-hand that the knives were getting a bit dull; Viktor appeared with a brand new set and a sharpener. Yuuri bemoaned the thinness of the curtains one morning as they got up for practice; Viktor ran off during lunch to purchase and install blackout curtains. Yuuri mentioned that he’d probably miss the cherry blossoms this year, wouldn’t he, and Viktor went and imported a sakura bonsai. No big deal. Casual as you like. Express shipping. 

The straw that broke the camel’s back was more of a lamp that broke the skater’s patience. Yuuri was finding it a bit difficult to read in the living room and suggested that they might want to consider moving one of the lamps in the office to the table by the armchair. 

When Yuuri returned from an evening jog with Makkachin, he could only stare in dismay at the gorgeous work of art sitting on said table. 

“Isn’t it pretty, Yuuri?” Viktor cooed. “It reminded me of the costume you picked for your short program this season!” 

The Tiffany and Co stained glass lamp resting on the side table did indeed share its color scheme with Yuuri’s new short program costume. It was gorgeous, no doubt about it. But Yuuri knew without even having to google it that a lamp like that would run someone a minimum of $4,000 USD. 

Yuuri couldn’t believe it. He knew Viktor was much more careless with money then he was, but he had never expected that the problem was this bad. 

Last time Yurri had checked their shared bank account two weeks ago, it had contained 577669.32 rubles. He knew there was a separate account that Yakov had put in place when Viktor was younger to automatically pay the bills for Viktor’s apartment, so he wasn’t worried about that. But he’d had plans for some of the money in their shared account, which were now going to be cutting it very close. During last week’s call with his mother, she had suggested a week visit to Hasetsu immediately after the next competition as a surprise for Viktor and all his hard work pulling double duty as coach and student. Yuuri had thought this was a great idea and had started looking into plane tickets and a gift for Okaasan. In the shop window across the street from Viktor’s favorite café, he had found the perfect thing: A heart shaped necklace made from traditional Baltic amber. Yuuri had never purchased his mother anything so extravagant in his life, but had figured that since he had the money now, he might as well. She definitely deserved it. 

The problem was that the necklace ran for 30,000 rubles, and with plane tickets for the both of them likely running about 70,000 rubles, Yuuri wasn’t sure if there would be money left in the account for both of those purchases. He really didn’t want to have to dip into his personal account because he knew there were upcoming skating expenses he was going to need to account for. 

Yuuri could feel his heartbeat picking up from the combination of irritation and worry coursing through him. Viktor really could be such an idiot sometimes.   
Viktor had stopped talking about the lamp and was now looking at Yuuri, eyebrows furrowed. 

“Yuuri? What’s wrong? Do you not like it? I can get a different one if you’d rather-“ 

“バカ!” Yuuri yelled. He felt as surprised as Viktor looked. He wasn’t aware that he’d been on the edge of shouting, but clearly he had been. He sighed, and open his mouth to apologize, but Viktor started speaking first. 

“Ох… ну ладно. Да. Если это то, чего ты действительно хочешь…”

And with that, Viktor turned, grabbed his coat off the rack, and walked out the front door. Yuuri had never heard a sound reverberate more than when the door closed behind him.


	2. Fondue and Phone Calls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who read chapter 1! A couple of quick notes: 
> 
> 1) A personal head cannon: Chris is married, but he loves flirting with people. His husband is totally cool with this.  
> 2) I don't know who came up with the idea of Chris's partner's name being Mathieu, but I love that name and I'm using it. 
> 
> Enjoy chapter 2!

It may surprise some people to know this, but Phichit Chulanont and Christophe Giacometti actually get along with each other very well.

Phichit, upon learning that Yuuri was dating THE Viktor Nikiforov, had, of course, relentlessly stalked all of his social media, which led to him looking more in depth at Chris’s social media. While Chris was not a selfie master such as himself, Phichit had to admit that the man had skill, and a good eye for artistic framing, and so had reached out to him to get to know him better so they could each hang out with their best friends and their best friend’s significant other’s best friend without being awkward. 

Chris had agreed that this was a good idea, and had asked Phichit how he had gotten the angle from his last selfie. Phichit had been more than happy to share, and from there the conversation had progressed into more general photography, with Chris revealing a penchant for modeling and Phichit revealing his degree in photography, resulting in an invitation from Chris to come to Switzerland to take some new photos for Chris’s modeling portfolio. Needless to say, Phichit had accepted, convincing Celestino that he would keep up his workout regimen and go to the rink with Chris some of the days he was away. 

It was the end of the first day of Phichit’s visit and he and Chris were now cuddling on the couch reviewing the test photos Phichit had taken while Chris’s husband cooked dinner in the kitchen. Phichit had been glad to learn that Chris and Mathieu are both strong proponents of platonic cuddling, since he hasn’t really been able to find anyone who enjoyed platonic cuddles since Yuuri moved back to Japan and then to St. Petersburg. Chris, for all he enjoys innuendo, is actually quite a good platonic cuddler. All in all, it’s a very comfortable evening. At least, until Chris’s phone rings. 

“Chris? Your pocket is buzzing,” Phichit says.

"Well, I can promise you it isn't a vibrator. I left that in the bedroom," Chris quipped. Phichit giggled. 

Seconds later, Telephone by Lady Gaga began blaring from Chris’s phone. Chris frowned as he shifted to get his phone out of his pocket. “That’s Viktor’s ringtone. That’s odd; he usually just texts me if he needs anything. He knows I’ll respond right away.”

Chris answered the call, immediately switching it to speaker phone to be polite. 

“Hallo, Vitya! I’m here with Phi-“

“Chri-i-i-s!” Viktor wailed from the other end of the line. “Yuuri yelled at me-e-e-e!” 

Chris and Phichit exchanged glances. 

“Yuuri… yelled at you?” Chris asked. That didn’t sound much like Yuuri. 

“Yes! Chris, he told me to leave! I did, I didn’t even take my keys or my wallet, I almost didn’t take my phone-“

“Where are you?”

“I’m… I’m at the rink?” Viktor said, sounding as though he had just noticed this fact for himself. “I guess I walked here automatically. My skates are back at the apartment, though, ha ha…” 

“And Yuuri told you to leave?” Chris was perplexed. This really didn’t sound like Yuuri at all, and judging from Phichit’s face he didn’t think so either. 

“Yes! In Russian, Chris, so he must have meant it!” Viktor cut himself off there and began to sniffle. Phichit glanced at Chris, who looked vaguely horrified at the sounds of Viktor crying. Chris muted their side of the call. 

“Viktor never cries. Not even when he is very drunk. He usually just gets sort of… despondent, is the word, I think? When he’s arguing with a partner. This must be very serious.” 

Phichit frowned. “Not necessarily. He’s cried during arguments with Yuuri before, Yuuri told me. You get back on the phone with him, help him calm down a little, take some deep breaths? I’m going to call Yuuri.” 

“Okay,” Chris said, sounding like he was steeling himself. “Okay.” He took the call off speaker phone and unmuted it. 

“Vitya, darling, please… Take a breath, I can’t understand you, yes, there you are, just like that…” 

Satisfied that Chris had Viktor under control, Phichit picked up his phone to call Yuuri. He picked up on the 5th ring. 

“Moshi moshi.” 

“Yuuri-kun? This is Phichit.”

“Phichit-kun. Oh. Hi. How are you.” Yuuri sounded absolutely dead inside. 

“I’m fine. It doesn’t sound like you are, though.”

“He left, Phichit,” Yuuri said, with equal emotion to before. 

“Viktor?” 

“Yes.” Yuuri’s voice broke. Phichit was secretly relieved. Crying Yuuri was better than dead inside Yuuri. 

“What happened, Yuuri?” 

“I… I yelled at him and then he left.”

“Wait, hold the phone, what? You actually did yell at him to get out?”

“Wh-what?! No, I didn’t yell at him to get out, why would I-? I called him an idiot and he just… left. He just left, Phichit. And he left his keys and his wallet and I don’t know where he is and I don’t know when or if he’s coming back-“

“Shh, Yuuri,” Phichit interrupted softly. “I’m sure he’s coming back. He loves you, right?” 

“R-right.” 

“Okay. Think about that and do the yoga breathing. Hold on for one second, Yuuri.”

Phichit pressed his phone to his chest and tapped Chris’s shoulder. 

“Chris, ask Viktor exactly what Yuuri said to him.” 

Chris frowned, but nodded. 

“Vitya, what exactly did Yuuri say to you?” Chris asked. Phichit listened closely. 

He said ‘пока', Chris! So I left, what else are you supposed to do when someone yells ‘goodbye’ at you?” 

“Пока,” Phichit muttered to himself under his breath. His face lit up in understanding. “Chris, give me your phone. I know what happened.” 

Chris dutifully handed over his phone and Phichit pressed it to his ear. 

“Viktor? Hi, this is Phichit Choulanont, I’m at Chris’s house right now. Yes, Yuuri’s friend Phichit. Listen, Yuuri didn’t say ‘пока’. No, he said ‘baka’. He was calling you an idiot in Japanese. Yes, I promise. Now please, go home and talk to him? He’s very worried about you. You left your… and he hung up,” he said, handing Chris’s phone back to him. Phichit put his own phone back to his ear. 

“Yuuri? Viktor’s on his way home, I just talked to him. Yes, really. He can explain why he left when he gets back. Talk it out, you two. Whatever made you all yell-y has clearly got you both upset. Go wash your face, and keep doing the yoga breathing, okay? Love ya, bye.” Phichit hung up the phone. 

“You’re very good at talking people through problems, aren’t you?” Chris remarked. Phichit hummed. 

“It’s a skill more than a talent. I love Yuuri, so I learned how to help him rationalize things.” 

Chris seemed to think about that for a second. “Makes sense. I hope Viktor can learn to do that, too.” 

“I think he’s starting to,” Phichit replied. "But I think Yuuri's going to learn that sometimes Viktor needs someone to stop him from jumping to conclusions, too."

The conversation paused as Mathieu walked in. Chris got up to greet him. 

“Are you two ready for dinner? I made a cheese fondue, since this is your first time in Switzerland, Phichit, and a risotto as well.” 

“Sounds great!” Phichit said as he followed the couple to their dining room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm going to try to have the last chapter up tomorrow! Lots of talking things through coming up :)


	3. An Apology and Another Gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to everyone who left kudos! They're very encouraging! Hope y'all enjoy the last chapter!

Yuuri rung out the washcloth and hung it on the towel rack. He looked himself over in the mirror and determined that the redness had gone down enough for him to face whatever was coming when Viktor returned. 

He walked down the hall and sat on the couch, facing the front door. Makkachin traipsed over from his bed where he’d been taking refuge and demanded pets, which Yuuri gave willingly, welcoming the distraction from awaiting Viktor’s return. He had no idea why Viktor had left, but he knew they needed to have a conversation about it. A soft knock on the door drew both Yuuri’s and Makkachin’s attention. 

Viktor stood on the other side. While his face wasn’t splotchy (he always was a beautiful crier), his eyes were rimmed red. 

“Hi, Vitya.”

“Hello, Yuuri.” 

Yuuri stepped to the side and let Viktor come in. He did so, slowly taking off his coat and hanging it backed up on the rack he’d removed it from not an hour earlier. 

“Do you need to talk or do you need a hug first?” Viktor asked. 

It was an interesting question. Yuuri hadn’t been expecting it, and it made him take a step back. It was certainly a departure from the loud talking over each other that he’d been expecting. Maybe he was basing what a couple’s argument should look like too heavily off American TV. 

“I would like to talk, unless you need a hug first?” he responded carefully. 

“I think I need a hug first,” Viktor admitted. 

Yuuri paused and put all his emotions on the figurative back burner for a moment. He moved forward and wrapped Viktor up in his arms and was surprised when Viktor started crying again. It astounded Yuuri, how Viktor had been able to ask him for this, knowing he would give it, how much trust Viktor had in him. Yuuri had never thought he would be the one between the two of them to offer the other this sort of comfort, but if that’s what Viktor needed from him right now, he could do it, regardless of how frustrated he currently was with the other man. 

Eventually, Viktor took a deep breath and pulled back from Yuuri. 

“Okay. I am ready to talk now,” he said, wiping his eyes. 

“Let’s sit on the couch,” Yuuri suggested, grabbing a tissue and handing it to Viktor. “I think this is going to be a long talk.” 

Viktor blew his nose, then took a deep breath, steeling himself. “Okay.” 

They made their way over to the couch and sat close, angled towards each other so their knees touched, but without being pressed together. Yuuri reached over and took Viktor’s hand, sensing that he’d need to be the one to start this conversation. 

“Do you want to tell me why you left? I’m sorry that I yelled at you, if that’s what it was.” 

Viktor shook his head. “No, that wasn’t it. I… It’s stupid, really.” 

“Tell me?” Yuuri prompted. 

“What you yelled at me…” Yuuri winces, but Viktor continues. “Phichit said it’s the Japanese word for idiot, is that right?” 

Yuuri nodded. “Yes, ‘Baka.’”

“Well… It sounds a lot like the Russian word ‘пока’, which means-“

“Goodbye,” Yuuri interrupts, recognizing the word from his duolingo course. “Oh.” 

“Yeah,” Viktor grins sheepishly. “I wasn’t sure what to make of it. I assumed, incorrectly, it turns out, that you wanted me to leave, so I did. I don’t know what I would have done without Phichit.” 

Yuuri frowned. “Yes, why did you call Phichit?” 

“I didn’t. I called Chris, for some reason Phichit was with him?” 

“Hmm. Something to figure out later, I think.” 

“Yes.” There was a small pause. 

“You cried,” Yuuri stated. 

Viktor nodded. 

“Why?” Yuuri asked. 

Viktor was silent for a moment. 

“Yuuri… I worry every day that you’re going to get tired of me. People always get exasperated with me and I never really understand why. I sort of learned to ignore it, but… I don’t know if I could stand it, you being unable to stand being around me like that. When you said goodbye, I figured that was it, that you’d had all you could stand, and I just…” Viktor trailed off, eyes welling up again. 

“No… Vitya, no, Vicchan… I may be frustrated with you right now, but I am not leaving you. I always worry that you’ll realize you’re wasting time on me.” Yuuri looked down. “I never properly express what you mean to me, and you’re always so open, with the gifts and the affection, and I’m… not really… that.” 

Viktor moved his hand that wasn’t in Yuuri’s to cup Yuuri’s cheek, making him meet Viktor’s eyes again. 

“Let’s both stop being stupid and assuming what our partner is thinking, agreed?” 

Yuuri chuckled, eyes glistening. “I don’t know if I can promise you that, but I can agree to try.” 

“That’s more than good enough for me.” Viktor replied.

Then Yuuri moved forward and Viktor laid back, and the two were wrapped in a horizontal embrace on the couch, quiet and calming. Yuuri felt his heart rate return to resting for the first time all evening. 

“So, why are you frustrated with me, solnyshko?” 

Yuuri took a breath and sat up a bit so he could see Viktor’s face. “It’s stupid, and kind of my fault.” 

“I’m sure it’s no stupider than me thinking you were yelling at me to get out of the house. It’s clearly made you upset. Tell me?” 

Yuuri paused, choosing his words carefully. “Last week, when I was on the phone with Okaasan, she suggested that we come back to Hasetsu for a vacation after the competition.” 

“That’s a great idea, Yuuri. I would love to visit Hasetsu.” 

“I thought so, too. I also wanted to bring Okaasan a gift when we went. You know that shop across the street from the café?” 

Viktor nodded. 

Yuuri continued, “Well, there’s a necklace in the front display that I think she would really like.” 

“The heart-shaped amber one?” Viktor asked. 

Yuuri nodded, pleased that Viktor had noticed it too. 

“I think she would love that, Yuuri.”

“I was going to buy the necklace and the plane tickets next week. The trip was going to be a surprise for you.” 

“Oh, Yuuri! See, you are sweet!” 

“But then you bought me all of those gifts, and I did the math in my head, and since you purchased the lamp… I don’t think there’s enough money left in the account to buy Okaasan’s necklace and the tickets.” 

Viktor blinked at Yuuri. “You mean… In the joint account?”

Yuuri nodded. 

“Yuuri… I haven’t been using the money in the joint account for those gifts. Remember that advertising deal I did with that car company a couple months ago? The check came in last week. We’re very comfortable right now, and I thought it’d be fun to buy some things you’d want around the apartment. You never tell me directly what you want; I thought you were trying to give me hints.”

“Oh. Vitya… I was just making general comments. I’m sorry for making such a big deal out of nothing.” 

“No, my Yuuri, I’m sorry. I should have known you would worry about where the money was coming from. I should have told you when the check came in. Let’s go tomorrow and buy the necklace, okay?” 

“Okay,” Yuuri murmured, eyes welling up again, but from relief this time that nothing was actually wrong. 

“Although,” Viktor said thoughtfully, “There is something you can do for me.” 

“O-oh?” 

“Tell me something that you really would like for the apartment.” 

Yuuri giggled a little, but then thought for a moment, knowing the request was serious. An idea crossed his mind, perhaps a little bit ridiculous, but perfect all the same. 

“Okay,” he said, and then leaned forward to whisper his idea to Viktor.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It arrived the day before they were scheduled to leave for the competition. Yuuri came home from the grocery store to find Viktor up on a step ladder, carefully centering a nail on the wall. 

“Yuuri! Perfect, you’re just in time! Would you like to do the honors?” Viktor asked. 

Yuuri nodded, and set the groceries down on the island to come and open the box that had been delivered while he’d been out. He cut through the tape with his key and removed the box’s contents. 

Perfect. 

Viktor stepped down from the step ladder so Yuuri could climb up and hang their new treasure. 

Yuuri stepped down and walked to stand next to Viktor to admire the view. Above their fireplace now hung a commissioned family portrait of the two of them and Makkachin based off a picture they’d sent to the artist. It was absolutely brilliant and absolutely ridiculous and so them that it made Yuuri’s heart ache in a good way. 

“Almost makes the effort it took to get Makka to sit still worth it, da?” 

“バカ,” Yuuri murmured affectionately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading! Comments and kudos are very much appreciated! I'm thinking about writing an AU where Yuuri works at a dog kennel Makka goes to for daycare, so look out for that, maybe?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again for reading! I'm going to try to have the next chapter out tomorrow! If I got the Russian wrong, let me know; I only have 368 XP on Duolingo ;)


End file.
